Young Man's Fancy
"Young Man's Fancy" is an episode of the The Twilight Zone. Episode Details Opening Narration "You're looking at the house of the late Mrs. Henrietta Walker. This is Mrs. Walker, herself, as she appeared twenty-five years ago. And this, except for isolated objects, is the living room of Mrs. Walker's house, as it appeared in that same year. The other rooms, upstairs and down, are pretty much the same. The time, however, is not twenty-five years ago - but now. The house of the late Mrs. Henrietta Walker is, you see, a house which belongs almost entirely to the past, a house which, like Mrs. Walker's clock here, has ceased to recognize the passage of time. Only one element is missing now, one remaining item in the estate of the late Mrs. Walker: her son, Alex, thirty-four years of age and, up 'til twenty minutes ago, the so-called 'perennial bachelor.' With him is his bride, the former Miss Virginia Lane. They're returning from the city hall in order to get Mr. Walker's clothes packed, make final arrangements for the sale of the house, lock it up, and depart on their honeymoon. Not a complicated set of tasks, it would appear, and yet the newlywed Mrs. Walker is about to discover that the old adage 'You can't go home again' has little meaning - in The Twilight Zone." Episode Summary A newly married husband and wife return to the husband's late mother's home where he grew up. The plan is to get the house ready to sell. He finds it very difficult to leave the place, let alone sell it, and he can't bear it. In the house, his new wife is bothered by constant reminders that the mother is somehow present in the house and vying for her son's loyalty. Eventually the man becomes so engrossed in childhood memories that his mother reappears, and he becomes a child again. His wife accuses the mother of causing this, but the mother says it was not her doing. The husband - now a young boy - tells his "wife" to "Go away, lady-we don't need you anymore." The horror-struck wife flees the house, leaving her boy-husband and his spectral mother behind. Closing Narration "Exit Miss Virginia Lane, formerly and most briefly Mrs. Alex Walker. She has just given up a battle and in a strange way retreated, but this has been a retreat back to reality. Her opponent, Alex Walker, will now and forever hold a line that exists in the past. He has put a claim on a moment in time and is not about to relinquish it. Such things do happen - in the Twilight Zone." Preview for Next Week's Story The name Ray Bradbury has become synonymous with a new horizon of American writing. Next week on The Twilight Zone, we present a typical Bradbury tale. It also has typical Bradbury ingredients, including a grandmother built in a factory. Now, if this doesn't intrigue you, then I'm simply not doing justice to a most intriguing tale. I hope you'll join us next week for "I Sing the Body Electric". Cast * Rod Serling (Narrator) Production Companies *Cayuga Productions *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (in association with) Distributors *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (1959) (USA) (TV) (original airing) Memorable Quotes